A Blossom Changed
by L.M.D.A.A
Summary: Three years ago a war started. Sakura's life was changed during that war for reasons yet unkown. They changed her, gave her abilities she wasn't born with. A new life, with new and old freinds. And sometimes,an unwanted visitor. -Title&Rate may change-
1. Home again

**L.M.D.A.A- HEY ALL! I am L.M.D.A.A (smacks head) DUH! I just told you, hmm... OH I know. YOU may call me Lexi, or Squigy(don't really know why I just like the name.)**

**I am sorry if you don't like my story but one thing is for sure. Flames will NOT be responded to and not counted as a review. I will feed all flames to the bunnehs who refuse to come up on my profile. T.T…. oh well. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did. Then I would change a lot of things, heheheheeheheh... what? Think I'm crazy? Ma, you would to if you were me.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I couldn't guess where it was coming from because I'm still disoriented in the mornings. As I opened my eyes to the bright sun coming through my window, which for some reason my black curtains were pulled and tied to the side. Huh… I don't remember doing that. The beeping continued and it annoyed me to no end. One thing you need to know about me, Haruno Sakura is _not_ a morning person.

"It sure as hell isn't mine." I do have an alarm clock or two, but they're all crushed and in the dumpster out back. As I remove the covers from my body I waited to feel the cold air on my skin. Nothing. I put my feet on the cold hardwood floor and waited for the shiver to go up my spine. Again, nothing. Even if it's been three years I am still not used to feeling no sensations to the temperature. In fact no one in this house is affected by the weather or temperature. You might be wondering what I'm talking about, but all will be revealed in due time.

"Those guys are idiots." The idiots I am referring to are my house mates. We met a little over three years ago, we didn't get along well at first and ever since we've lived together. "I hope those guys are ready for some seriously hard training today." I started to scowl at the note they left on the evil alarm in distaste. It read…

_Dear Saki, _(my appointed nick name)

_We know you hate getting up early but you can't be late for the first day of school,_ (you mean torture)

_And since we wanted you to get up, we put the alarm by the door,_ (obviously)

_You promised _(more like forced) _so no whining about it,_

_Love,_

_Kashi, Ruru, Cho, Rai, and Junko _

I sighed as I finished reading the note "Well I guess the only thing to do is go. I'm up anyway." but then I got an evil grin on my face "But they're still gunna get it when I get back." Seeing that I had nothing better to do, I grabbed my skateboard and left, my bard was custom made. It had a midnight blue background, a silver wolf spirit wrapping around a beaten heart. Kinda fits me considering my past.

As I skated down the street to my new school I saw lots of people staring at my hair and what I was wearing 'What, don't they see this like, everyday?' I thought

**'What are you talking about!' **inner said, very confused

'All we're wearing is some black skinnys, a T-shirt, and some dark green knee high converse.' I... thought? Inner got mad

**'WHEN HAVE YOU _EVER_ THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT ABOUT YOU!' **inner screamed.

'Probably because it's the first time I've seen actual PEOPLE IN THREE YEARS!' I mentally yelled. Inner shrunk back, she knew I was right, she went silent and I got back to reality which was apparently in front of my first class. "Huh." I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HEY SASUKE TEME!" yelled our favorite blond.

"Hn, what Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"I heard we have a new student today. AND IT'S A GIRL!" Naruto screamed.

"Oi, be quiet. Some of us don't want to be deaf by lunch." a boy with upside-down triangles on his cheeks spoke.

"Oh shut-up Kiba." Naruto mumbled. He was looking forward to seeing the new girl, he heard she had an abnormal hair color. 'Could it really be you Sakura?'

"Ok, you can come in now." drawled our teacher, Mr. Shiranui. But he tells us to call him Genma. "Ok class, this is our new student... uh, what's your name again?"

"Sakura, just Sakura." replied Sakura... SAKURA!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, and ran up to her.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard a ramen loving voice yell. Then. I was glomped "Sakura~ I missed you sooo much!" Naruto kept telling me about his girlfriend when I was at the other side of Konoha spending my time trying to help out my grandparents who apparently died of heart attacks an hour before I got there. I didn't have enough money to move back so I just stayed for high school.

"Naruto, I need to breathe." I growled. No matter how much I tried to hide them, Naruto always brought out my emotions.

"Heh. Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologised.

"Ok Sakura, please take a seat beside Hinata." he ordered 'Hinata? Naruto's girlfriend?'

"Haiiii~" I sang in a bored tone. Hinata looked pretty sad ever since Naruto hugged me. So, I decided to help her understand. "So you're Naruto's girlfriend." I asked /stated. "He's told me all about you. He even told me all your likes and dislikes he remembered, _all _of them. That's like him telling people about all the different kinds of ramen. I was sort of shoked he could remember _everything_."

"R-really?" She asked in a state of shock.

"Yeah, he even bragged about how much prettier you are than other girls." Hinata blushed at this.

"W-w=what's your schedule?" she chirped. Apparently she liked me enough to want all of our classes to be the same.

_Sakura_

_1. Homeroom/History-Genma_

_2. Math-Asuma_

_3. Science-Jirya _

_4. Gym-Gai_

_5. English/Lunch-Kakashi _

_6. Music-Kurenai_

_7. Art-Anko__ -Anko_

_Hinata_

___1. Homeroom/History-Genma_

___2. Science-Jirya_

_____3. Math-Asuma_

_4. Gym-Gai_

_5. English/Lunch-Kakashi _

_6. Music-Kurenai_

_7. Art-Anko_

"Aww." Hinata sighed "I was h-hoping for all of t-them to be the s-same"

"Eh." I shrugged. "At least most of them are."

"You're r-right" Hinata said still dejected. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh look, class is almost over." I surprised her apparently because she jumped a few inches at least.

* * *

Classes went by fast with Hinata sitting next to me in most of them so I was never bored. But when seventh hour came around I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Deidara?" I asked, astonished he was even IN Konoha.

"Sakura-un?" Deidara asked right back "SAKURA-UN!" he ran up to hug me while Hinata ran behind me in fear.

"S-s-sakura, do you know him?" Hinata asked, frightened by Deidara.

"Yeah, but he's a real nice guy once you get to know him." I told her monotone

"Sakura-un?" Deidara asked puzzled. "Why are you talking like that, nobody see's you for _three and a half years_, and this is how you say hi." he got mad near the end. You can tell he's angry if he forgets the un.

"Things... happened" I told him not wanting to tell anyone just yet.

"Sakuraaaaaa." Deidara whined. "Tell me."

"No, not yet." I tilted my head forward, bangs covering my eyes that held pain. Deidara sighed.

"Fine, but you are all ours after school." I replied quickly.

"You'd have to come over to my house then, everyone would worry if I wasn't home."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Deidara asked, puzzled once again.

"You'll see when you get there." I sighed "Common Hinata, let's go sit over here." I pointed to the front corner.

"O-o-okay" She squeaked as I dragged her. I saw Deidara walk over to Sasori, another person from my past, and started to whisper and point towards me. Sasori frowned, and looked over. He didn't look that happy at what Deidara told him. 'Man, why can't my life stay peaceful.' I knew from here on that everything else would be difficult.

..."Che."


	2. Author Note

**:A messege from L.M.D.A.A:**

**Hi all!... Hello?... -_-; I know you probably hate me right now,but I decided to look over my stories again and saw that the gramer was horrible and that there were random symbols every where. So I'm goinmg to write them**

** and try to find a beta for the finished chapters, I'm gunna try to write at least five chapters before I start publishing again, if you've read my profile you know why, and so that if I hav a block, it won't be as bad as not having **

**anything to update!**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I really need to do this :( I gives you all my trust not to lose hope in me!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
